


A ginger sling with a pineapple heart 幸运星期二

by asadeseki



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安德鲁是个艰难谋生的演员，同时在面包房上班。他生活唯一的盼头就是礼拜二的时候，那个骑自行车的邮差——杰西，来派发订单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ginger sling with a pineapple heart 幸运星期二

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/gifts).
  * A translation of [A ginger sling with a pineapple heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399511) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> 标题是the Beatles - Savoy Truffle的歌词。原意是幸运，但是作者说其实起名字的时候没想那么多XD这篇很甜哟~少年们的暗恋www（专扒甜文~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 

安德鲁最喜欢星期二，因为：

 

1. 爱玛会做他最喜欢吃的香蕉太妃派*。

2. 那个邮差会来派发订单。

 

第二点本不应该如此激动人心，但由于安德鲁对那个邮差暗生情愫，每当礼拜二早晨自行车铃响起时，他总是第一个冲到门口。

 

今天他正站在柜台后给一个染了亮粉色头发的女人下单，突然听到车铃，抬头发现邮差走进来，他的卷毛被头盔压平了。安德鲁朝他咧嘴，一边递给顾客咖啡和松饼，一边挥手。

 

“嘿！”安德鲁高兴地说。

 

“嗨，”邮差说，“早上好。”

 

“有我们的订单吗？”安德鲁微笑着看他走向柜台。

 

“没有，”邮差说，“我带了小猫。”

 

“好啊，我们喜欢小猫，”安德鲁撑着手肘问，“什么样的小猫？”

 

“可爱的，”邮差说，“非常可爱。”

 

“还有不可爱的小猫嘛？”安德鲁弯腰从柜中拿了一块曲奇，用纸包起来递给他，“你真的养猫？”

 

邮差接过曲奇，叹了口气，“是的。其中一只上周生了小猫。”

 

“其中一只？”安德鲁看他一点点啃着曲奇的边缘。

 

“我养了三只。不过，现在我有三只大猫和无数只小猫。”邮差倚在柜台上向安德鲁挤出一个笑容，露出可爱的酒窝。“谢谢你的曲奇。”

 

“不用谢。”安德鲁看见邮差抽出一个信封放在柜台上，“谢谢你给我们带订单。”

 

邮差又笑出了酒窝，“不用谢。”

 

他转身离开，安德鲁突然说，“等一下！”

 

邮差回头，“怎么？”

 

“你可以贴传单，”安德鲁不安地搓着围裙，暗自希望爱玛别生气，“给你的小猫。”

 

“真的吗？”邮差上前半步，“这样真的好吗？”

 

“真的。”安德鲁从他肩头望过去，乔正在泡咖啡，假装没听见他们的谈话，“只要，呃，把传单带过来贴在这里。”

 

“谢谢！”邮差露齿一笑，“太感谢了。下周见！”

 

“好的。”安德鲁挥手，当邮差消失在门后时，他泄气地趴在柜台上。

 

“总有一天，”乔走到他旁边，“你至少应该问问他的名字。”

 

“闭嘴，”安德鲁朝他皱眉，“你准备什么时候向爱玛表白？”

 

乔脸红了，“你真狠。”然后转身无意识地摆弄咖啡机。

 

*香蕉太妃派：一种用乳脂、香蕉、奶油和面粉做成的西式点心。

 

做法：[Banoffee香蕉太妃派](http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/1047592/)

 

* * *

 

 

星期五的时候，安德鲁来上班，发现墙上贴着好多五颜六色的猫咪传单。致电杰西，下面是一排电话号码。

 

安德鲁咧嘴，撕了一张纸塞到牛仔裤口袋里。

 

“他叫杰西，”他告诉爱玛，她全身都蒙了一层面粉，面无表情像要杀人。“他叫杰西，他喜欢猫。”

 

“请让贾斯汀不要再色迷迷地盯着我的肉桂面包了。”爱玛说。（面包：bun，下文安德鲁以为是“屁股”）

 

“这有什么深意吗？”安德鲁疑惑地问。

 

爱玛翻个白眼，指指前面。安德鲁顺着手指看过去，发现贾斯汀蹲在柜台前。他正在贪婪地盯着肉桂面包，眼睛闪闪发光，其他的顾客正担忧地看着他。

 

“你在干什么，贾斯汀？”安德鲁迅速穿上围裙走过去，“你吓到小孩子了。”

 

“我不知道该选哪个面包，”贾斯汀叹气，“它们看起来都好棒。”

 

“你没得选，”安德鲁说，“你要是想买，我给你哪个就是哪个。”

 

“讨厌，”贾斯汀抱怨，“好吧。一个面包和大杯咖啡。”

 

安德鲁走到柜台后，恶作剧地给他拿了一个最小的，然后转身倒了一杯咖啡，“给你。”

 

“谢了。这满墙的猫咪传单是怎么回事？”贾斯汀打开纸袋，倒吸一口气，“你欺负我！”

 

“抱歉，”安德鲁说，“可是你吓到爱玛了。”

 

“啊，好吧。”他咬了一口肉桂面包*，惬意地哼哼，“噢，爱玛，她让我垂涎欲滴。”

 

“我要拿走你的面包了，”安德鲁晃晃手指警告他，“别这么恶心。”

 

“对，”乔在收银机后说，“不许这样。”

 

“你们真没劲。”贾斯汀叹息。

 

“乔一点就着，你最好别惹他。”安德鲁说。

 

“我能自卫，你知道的。”爱玛在厨房里喊。

 

“是的，可是你光说不做啊。”乔喊回去。

 

爱玛探出脑袋对贾斯汀皱眉，“你再这么恶心，我就把你轰出去。”

 

“别傻了，我是个好顾客。”贾斯汀掏出几张皱巴巴的纸币，从桌子上滑过去，“你们爱我。”

 

“我们爱你的钱。”安德鲁给他找钱，“来钱不拒。”

 

“好吧，好吧，”贾斯汀抿了一口咖啡，“说真的，那些传单怎么回事？”

 

“有人有小猫了呗。”安德鲁尽量不脸红。

 

“哦喔，”贾斯汀挑眉，“你喜欢的人，对吧？”

 

“闭嘴，不是，”安德鲁撒谎，“走开，贾斯汀。”

 

“你真可爱。”贾斯汀凑向安德鲁。他低头侧身避开贾斯汀。“你应该打电话给他。”

 

“走开。”安德鲁重复道，偷偷揉着口袋里写着杰西号码的纸。他不会去打电话的，但拿到号码总是好事。

 

那天安德鲁上晚班，一直待到下班，爱玛像往常一样精疲力尽。她在安德鲁对面坐下，递给他一盘派，然后开始吃自己的那份。

 

“所以，”她一边吃一边说，“让我们谈谈杰西。”

 

“不要吧，”安德鲁戳着他的派，“我甚至都跟他不熟。”

 

“你让他在店里贴满了猫咪传单。”爱玛说，“我不介意的，相信我。但你怎么不先问问我呢？这可不像你。”她用叉子指着他，“所以，你肯定真的很喜欢他。”

 

“他很可爱，”安德鲁默认了，“他看起来不错，可我一点也不了解他。”

 

“下次他来的时候你该跟他好好聊聊，”爱玛说，“这样就不会到处都是传单了。”她靠在椅背上舔着叉子，“试镜怎么样？你要抛下我奔向光辉的舞台了吗？”

 

“还没呢，”安德鲁郁闷地说，“你也不用担心，我会一直在这里工作，只要你需要。”

 

爱玛摇头，“甜心，我知道你搬过来的时候想过的根本不是这样的生活。你讨厌这工作——”

 

“我不讨厌，”安德鲁反驳，因为他 _真的_ 不那么想，他喜欢在这儿工作。

 

“好吧，可是你不热爱这份工作，”爱玛改口，“不像我这么热爱，你懂吗？我喜欢给人们做吃的，我也真的热爱这份工作。而你，你热爱表演。我知道的，我看过你表演。不要假装这就是你想要的生活。”

 

安德鲁叹气，“说得容易。”

 

“我知道。”爱玛同情地拍拍他的胳膊。“我的重点是，不要压抑自己。如果有机会能做你想做的，那就去吧。耐心一点。总会有你的舞台。”

 

“谢谢，”安德鲁又咬了一口派，“我们应该多谈谈心。”

 

爱玛大笑，“只要你想。”她微笑看着他，“多吃点派。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

杰西又来了，安德鲁跟他打招呼，递给他一杯茶。“我不知道你喜欢什么茶，”安德鲁抱歉地说，“所以我就泡了我最喜欢的那种。”

 

“谢谢，”杰西接过来，“你怎么知道我的名字？”他吹了吹，小心地抿了一口。

 

“店里到处都是啊。”安德鲁指指传单，“不注意都不行呢。”

 

“噢。对。”杰西低头看杯子，“茶不错。”

 

“太好了，”安德鲁开心地说，“还有，我叫安德鲁。”

 

“我知道，”杰西微笑，“你戴着胸牌呢。”

 

“对。”安德鲁紧张地挪脚，“你喜欢玛德琳蛋糕*吗？”

 

“当然。”杰西慢慢喝茶，看着安德鲁钻到柜台底下。“有三只小猫被人领走了，谢谢你让我贴传单。”

 

“没关系！”安德鲁微笑着递给他一块玛德琳蛋糕，“小猫需要一个家。”

 

“嗯，是的。”杰西从包里掏出订单递给他，“谢谢你的茶。还有蛋糕。”

 

“应该的，”安德鲁说，“很高兴我们终于正式见面了，杰西。”

 

“我也是。”杰西朝安德鲁笑了一下，拿着蛋糕飞快地跑出门。安德鲁靠在门框上，出神地望着他的背影，叹了口气。

 

“你真奇葩。”乔在收银机后说。

 

“嘘，”安德鲁摆摆手，“让我好好享受这一刻。”

 

 

 

*肉桂面包：

 

 

做法：[肉桂面包](http://home.meishichina.com/recipe-78789.html)

 

 

*玛德琳蛋糕：一种面上有果酱、糖霜、果仁或水果等的贝壳状重油小蛋糕。

 

 

做法：[玛德琳蛋糕](http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/1002478/)

 

 

* * *

 

 

安德鲁的好心情一直延续到第二天，他搞砸了试镜。回到家后，他就蜷在床上一声不吭，甚至都没有跟室友讲话。室友正在用软心豆粒糖和雪碧做奇怪的实验。他看了会儿电视，一点都没看进去。无奈，他只能去面包房。

 

“噢，甜心。”爱玛看到他就喊起来，“给。”她递给他一个纸杯蛋糕，“我在尝试做香蕉太妃蛋糕*。”

 

安德鲁忧郁地咬了一口，“我的试镜糟透了，爱玛。我就像个傻子。”

 

“我相信没那么糟，”她倚在门上说。安德鲁发现她的头发里插了一把糖霜刮刀。“可能是你太多疑了。”

 

“我不觉得。”安德鲁又咬了口蛋糕，四处张望找乔，“你怎么在管收银机？”

 

爱玛抿嘴戳着收银机，“乔约会去了。”她避开他的眼睛。

 

“噢。”安德鲁吃完蛋糕，“这很好吃。”

 

“我知道你喜欢香蕉太妃派，”爱玛抬起头，“所以我就想着试试这个。”

 

“这让我想家了。以前心情不好的时候，爸爸就做这个给我吃。”安德鲁用手背擦擦嘴，“谢谢。”

 

“不用。”爱玛环顾四周，“你想上班吗？我可以付你加班费。”

 

“当然。”安德鲁急于摆脱试镜的噩梦，“我去拿围裙。”

 

 

 

*香蕉太妃蛋糕：

 

 

做法：[香蕉太妃蛋糕](http://notyourmommascookie.com/2013/03/banoffee-cupcakes/)

 

 

* * *

 

 

爱玛回厨房了，安德鲁在收银机前努力忘掉他的试镜。他专心整理柜台，招呼顾客。当他摆放纸杯蛋糕时，门口传来熟悉的声音。

 

“——我已经来过好多次了。”杰西听起来有些恼。

 

“闭嘴。这地方可妙了。”有个男声回道。安德鲁赶忙起身，发现杰西身边站着一个短胡子的深发男子。“嗨，好好先生，我想买点美味的核桃方糕*。”

 

“安德鲁！”杰西瞪大眼睛。

 

“嗨，”安德鲁迟疑地挥手，“呃，抱歉，您想要什么来着？”

 

“等等，你们认识？”深发男子看看安德鲁，又看看杰西，“ _噢_ ，这是不是——”

 

“ _闭嘴_ ，贾斯汀，”杰西气得羞红了脸，“他要核桃方糕。”（这里的贾斯汀是Justin Bartha 跟卷毛演过《犹太毒贩》）

 

“要几块？”安德鲁拿出一张蜡纸，“带走还是在这儿吃？”

 

“带走，”杰西说道，同时贾斯汀说，“在这儿吃。”他们对视了几秒，杰西叹息，“在这儿吃吧。”

 

“我们有个常客也叫贾斯汀。”安德鲁夹起一块蛋糕放在托盘上，“但你看起来要比他好多了。”

 

“谢谢！”贾斯汀傻笑，“我能要三块吗？”

 

安德鲁又拿起两块堆在上面，“杰西？”

 

“你猜我喜欢吃什么。”杰西的脸还是有点红。

 

安德鲁想了一会儿，拿出一个撒着亮粉色糖霜的纸杯蛋糕。“这个怎么样？”

 

“哦天哪，”杰西稍微后退了一点，“这个——太鲜艳了。”

 

安德鲁咧嘴笑了，“粉红柠檬味儿的*。我发誓绝对不像看起来那么甜腻。”

 

“好吧，”杰西说，“那我应该喝什么？”

 

“茶！”安德鲁转身倒了一杯热水，“你呢，贾斯汀？”

 

“咖啡。”

 

安德鲁倒了一杯咖啡，从柜台上滑过去，然后往杰西的杯子里放了一袋茶包，“一共十美元七十三美分。”

 

两人手忙脚乱地掏出钱放在收银台上，安德鲁接过来说，“我能跟你们坐一会儿吗？现在没什么客人。”

 

“当然可以，”贾斯汀傻笑，“杰西说你——”

 

“ _闭嘴，_ ”杰西低吼，抓起茶杯和蛋糕大步走到窗边坐下。

 

“他有时就这么敏感，”贾斯汀翻了个白眼，端起蛋糕和咖啡跟上去。安德鲁从收银机后走出来，小心地在杰西右边六英尺外坐下。

 

“我不是敏感，”杰西对贾斯汀说，“我只是不想让你——”

 

“我知道，我知道，”贾斯汀安抚地拍拍他的手臂，“那么，安德鲁，对吧？你除了这儿，还干别的什么吗？”

 

“我是个演员。或者说，努力成为一名演员。”安德鲁说，“没见过哪部电影是请皮包骨的英国男孩来演的，对吧？”

 

“这倒是，”贾斯汀说，“可是杰西，你不是给好多剧院送货嘛？”

 

“是啊，我——我可以问问看。”杰西晃着茶杯，不敢看他，“我觉得应该会有一两家的。”

 

“谢谢，”安德鲁在桌下轻轻踢了下杰西。他抬起头，安德鲁笑了，“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好。”他眨眨眼。

 

“我不相信 _你_ 这辈子就甘愿当一个邮差了，”安德鲁说，“你的秘密理想是什么？”

 

“我没有。”杰西很明显在撒谎，他的脸都红了。

 

“来嘛，”安德鲁鼓励他，“我都告诉你我的了。”

 

贾斯汀响亮地喝了一口咖啡，“来吧，杰西。告诉他。”

 

“我要跟你绝交。”杰西嘟哝着，瞥了一眼安德鲁，“我写点东西。”

 

“噢，真的吗？”安德鲁兴奋地问，“写书？”

 

“嗯，还有话剧。”杰西耸耸肩，“写得不好。”

 

“他的剧已经开始排演了。”贾斯汀无视了杰西杀人的眼神，“他们不是还在招演员吗？”

 

“嗯，”杰西说，“我，呃，如果你感兴趣，我可以给你导演的号码。”

 

“当然感兴趣，”安德鲁说，“我会尽力的。”

 

“等一下，”杰西在上衣口袋里摸了一会儿，掏出一个小本子和一支笔，草草地写下几个数字，撕下来递给安德鲁，“祝你好运。”

 

“在剧院里，我们会说‘祝你摔断腿’。”安德鲁一本正经地说。（Break a leg. 对演员来说意为“大获成功”/“祝你好运”。）

 

“那，‘祝你摔断腿’。”杰西说，“听起来有点吓人。”

 

“是哒，”安德鲁对着号码笑起来，“谢谢你。如果我通过试镜，要不要给你打电话？”

 

“呃，你有我的号码吗？”杰西皱眉，“我是说，桑德拉肯定会告诉我的，不过——你不必打给我的，就这样。”

 

“我们是朋友啊，对吧？”安德鲁碰碰他的手肘。

 

“直到上个礼拜你还不知道我的名字。”杰西板着脸说，但还是凑过去在纸上写下自己的号码。“以备不时之需。”

 

“谢谢！”安德鲁把纸条卷起来，决定不告诉他其实他早就把杰西的号码供起来了。“我会好好使用的。”

 

“你们真可爱。”贾斯汀吃完最后一口蛋糕，舔舔手指，“可是我们该走了，对吧？”

 

杰西看了看手表，倒吸一口气，“是的，没错。”他朝安德鲁笑了一下，“祝你好运（Break a leg）。”

 

安德鲁靠在椅背上目送杰西和贾斯汀离开，自顾自笑了起来。他低头看看手里的纸片，然后塞到口袋里。

 

 

*核桃方糕：

 

 

做法：[foodnetwork](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/pecan-squares-recipe.html)或[smittenkitchen](http://smittenkitchen.com/blog/2006/12/aww-yeah-1017-grams-of-butter/)

 

*粉红柠檬：就是柠檬汁加点色素吧……我感觉像是西柚……

 

 

 

这个蛋糕真的很适合杰西呢XDDD粉嫩粉嫩的

 

做法：[粉红柠檬蛋糕](http://www.yourhomebasedmom.com/pink-lemonade-cupcakes-recipe/)

 

* * *

 

那张纸条静静地躺在安德鲁口袋里一个礼拜，他不敢打过去，一空下来或者无聊的时候就无意识地拍拍口袋。终于，周一晚上，他掏出纸条在大腿上展开，拿起电话。

 

制作人很快接通，“你好，桑德拉·布莱特。”

 

“你好，”安德鲁急匆匆地说，“我，呃，杰西给了我你的电话。”

 

“杰西·艾森伯格？”桑德拉问，“好的，他让你找我有什么事吗？”

 

“我是个演员，他说你们还在招人？”安德鲁说，“啊天哪，我是不是太冒昧了？”

 

“不不，”桑德拉被逗笑了，“如果杰西给你我的电话，那说明他很喜欢你，而他是个很难取悦的人。”

 

“噢，我不知道他喜不喜欢我，”安德鲁紧张道。

 

“哈哈，总之你应该过来试镜一下，”桑德拉说，“我让杰西明天带给你一段剧本。”

 

“啊——好的，”安德鲁说，“好的，嗯，那真是——嗯。”

 

“你什么时候方便试镜？”桑德拉问，“礼拜三可以吗？”

 

“可以，”安德鲁的声音有点颤抖，“可以，可以，嗯，我——我有空，我会去的。”

 

“好的，”桑德拉报了一个地址，安德鲁急急忙忙记下来，“下午一点可以吗？”

 

“可以可以，”安德鲁说，“太好了，到时候见。”

 

“我很期待，”桑德鲁笑了，挂断电话。安德鲁放下电话向后倒在床上，马特*在隔壁房间大叫一声“有了！（Eureka）”安德鲁偷笑。（这里的马特是“小十一”马特·史密斯）

 

周二他春风满面地去上班，一边倒咖啡一边吹口哨。爱玛倚在厨房门口对他挑眉，“你很开心嘛。”

 

“我感觉很好，”安德鲁高兴地说，“今天是个好日子。”

 

“我也很开心，”爱玛拍拍他的胳膊，溜回厨房。乔走进来系上围裙。

 

“嘿，”乔冲他点点头，“你好吗？”

 

“你上周真的去约会了吗？”安德鲁擦着柜台，“因为爱玛看起来不太高兴。”

 

乔做了个鬼脸，“我的确去约会了，不过那个约会很糟糕，”他叹气靠在柜台上，“她真的很生气吗？”

 

“我不知道她是不是在生气，”安德鲁压低声音，“但她肯定不开心。”

 

“可是我不能就这样约她出来，”乔辩解，“那会很奇怪的。”

 

“你可以的，”安德鲁坚定地说，“你看我，我拿到了杰西的号码！”

 

“他的号码在店里挂了整整两个礼拜，”乔毫不客气，“那不算什么进展。”

 

“他 _亲自_ 给我他的号码，”安德鲁说，“那可不一样啦。”

 

乔翻了个白眼走开了，店里开始涌入第一批顾客，“对，随你怎么说。”

 

杰西按时到了，看起来有点紧张，“桑德拉说你们通电话了，”他语速飞快，“我给你带了剧本。”他低头，“别吐槽我，我知道写得很烂。”

 

“我觉得肯定很棒，”安德鲁伸手，“给我吧。”

 

“说‘请’，”杰西埋头翻背包。

 

“请给我，杰西，”安德鲁笑得很得意，“糕点免费。”

 

“找到了，”杰西递给安德鲁一个厚厚的牛皮信封，顺便把订单放在柜台上，“如果你看完改主意的话——”

 

“你不明白我有多想拿到一个角色，”安德鲁苦笑，他挑了一个看起来特别可口的肉桂面包，包起来递给杰西，“给。”

 

“谢谢，”杰西小声说，“我——我不是不想让你演我的剧，我只是——不习惯让别人看我写的东西。”

 

安德鲁轻轻握住杰西的手腕，“我知道，没事的，我只是，我很想演戏。”

 

“好吧，”杰西盯着安德鲁的手，“好的，我，呃，回见？”

 

“嗯，”安德鲁说，“谢谢你。”

 

杰西轻轻笑了，“没关系。”

 

安德鲁一有空就看剧本，对开头那段很有感觉。一个紧张焦虑的年轻人在死里逃生后积极行善。两点之后，店里基本没什么顾客了，他让乔跟他对台词，最后连爱玛也出来帮忙。

           

“你很棒，”他们对完后，乔说，“真的，很厉害。”

 

安德鲁害羞低头，“谢谢。”

 

“回家去，”爱玛打断他，“乔和我会看店的，你应该回去练习，睡个好觉，好吗？”

 

“我可以继续工作的，”安德鲁抗议。

 

“不行，”爱玛很坚决，“回家，安德鲁，我们能处理好的，你应该回去休息。”

 

“谢谢，”安德鲁叹气，“有需要尽管给我打电话。”

 

“我们不会打的，”爱玛低头轻轻吻他的额头，“明天好运。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 未译完。日后更新。
> 
> （由于墙内墙外因素）如果有图显示不出来请留言给我！我会更新图片～毕竟都是超级好吃的甜点看不到就太可惜啦～


End file.
